


For the sake of the future

by Stardust_Valley



Category: Original Work, The Moon - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust_Valley/pseuds/Stardust_Valley
Summary: A collection of stories from my characters. Kore, Lotte, Raven, Octavius and Holland. All University students with some element of tragic backstory they grow from, but some have to face.





	For the sake of the future

**Author's Note:**

> This episode centers around Kore who when faced with a fragment of her buried past decides to "Not Stress and expect less"

It was Seneca, the great Roman philosopher who said that a human would greatly benefit from avoiding stress by expecting the worst situation so that it will not be surprise if a horrid event took place. He also instructed that we expect less from our world; so, if you had been awaiting a parcel today do not be surprised when it does not make an appearance.

  
Kore, a less impressive Fine Arts undergraduate and only accreditation being that they could talk passionately about the Cult of Dionysus for an hour, had simplified this down to: ‘Don’t stress, Expect Less’. In fact, they greatly believed in this factor to the point she had a sticker made of the mantra and plastered it across her computer much to their 9th grade Philosophy teacher’s dismay.

  
Sunlight leaked through the windows of the vibrant apartment with floors slippery and smudges of blue, green and white across the concrete. Cheap furnishing with small tears and paint stains lined the common area greeted by a drowsy Kore to whom their living area looked elegant and… well suitable. A grin grows across their face as she shoves the curtains aside to reveal the bustling city below 16 stories above thousands of lives. All of which could use a little ‘Seneca’.

  
A small buzz breaks the peace.

  
It was met with a small sneer from the usually quite composed Kore whom would have quite happily spent their morning with a tea in one hand and a pencil in the other. It was, in their words ‘far too early for the world to need their attention’. They had chosen to neglect it for now as there were other more pressing matters, such as the slightly wonky eyebrows she had just drawn.

  
“G’mornin,” Kore raised their eyes to meet their roommate who was still clinging to a coffee cup and had hair resembling the spines of an echidna.

  
“Good Morning,” They reply, voice meticulously chosen to resemble the light to not startle them.

  
“I’m surprised I didn’t see any girl walk out of here this morning with your number.” She grinned, sliding to sit next to Kore on the one un-paint-stained couch in the apartment.

  
“Me? You know that’s not my style.” They wink, picking up their tea to take another sip. Liquorice and peppermint flood her tastebuds. Evie, Kore’s Roommate, had once said it tasted like drowning in an Indian tea field.

  
“And what is your style then?” Evie nudges. Kore’s eyes thin as she straightens her back revelling in the challenge.

  
“You know me, classy and glamorous. I’d probably wait until I caught the attention of a lovely lady, buy her a drink, bedazzle her with class and poetry and then leave her to wonder if she’ll ever see such perfection again.” Kore flicks their dark wavy hair over their shoulder with a demeanour one had last witnessed in the late 19h century.

  
“Oh!” Evie replied standing suddenly, hand pressed against her forehead as if she’d come down with something deadly and would turn pale in the arms of a troubled Victorian boy. “And how she’d run after you with your handkerchief. Would she ever see such a fine specimen ever again?” Kore chuckled shaking her head patting the space next to them. Evie sat down resting her head on Kore’s shoulder.

  
“Enough! Enough, before you have to undergo my tragic backstory.” Evie looks at Kore, the playfulness replaced with something else.

  
“Kore, about the ‘tragic backstory’.” Evie begins.

  
“Yes! The oh so horrid years that you watched me live through! Both you and I remember dearly High School.” Kore pokes at Evie with a devilish smile. “That you and I travelled away from, into a distant city.” Evie smiles back sympathetically, taking a deep breath.

  
“So… Alex called.”

Pleasant.

  
“I know you still talk to him its fine.”

  
“He’s coming here for the week to check out the uni.”

  
Perfectly acceptable.

  
“If you’re giving him a tour that’s fine. Thank you for the warning.”

“He’s going to be staying here.”

Unexpected.

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

Evie dips her head down to look at Kore. They sat slumped over their tea, flicking their nails against the porcelain resulting in an echoing ping every 3.7 seconds.

“Okay”

“I know he bullied you and you two aren’t on speaking terms- “

“It’s okay Evelyn, I can deal with it.”

Evie winced at her full name, but the questions that would be flooding Kore’s head were of more concern to her than that.

“He’s coming in---”

“I don’t want to know.” Kore whispered. “I’ll be able to deal with it.”

The room fell into a lull, the seeping light replaced by mundane greys. Kore’s face remained unreadable to Evie, looking only distant and weak as she moved her pencil across the page. The once peaceful portrait began to grow horns and a tail, dark and fearful. Long gnarly claws and a wicked grin in place of the usual plain practice sketch of the morning.

“I love you Kore.” Kore smiled a taunted smile, as if gradually being pulled from the Mortal Realm back to peace.

“I love you too Evie.” Kore replied softly. Closing the sketchbook and setting down their mug, they let go of Evie. Cleaning down the kitchen sink and dressing in a more sombre tone than usual, Kore stepped out of the apartment.

Evie, a fine undergraduate student of Criminology and Law, was in the classroom in which Kore had firmly announced that they would ‘Not Stress and Expect Less’. Yet she watched as Kore gradually applied it to her life until one day there was only one way a person would be able to truly able to see what had become of her.  
Sunlight leaked through the drawn curtains of the paint-stained apartment, only a fragment of what Evie had seen in her dreams but what she held pride for in reality. Furniture suitable and affordable by the standards of her parents and earned through hours of work. Vibrant colours stained the floors yet hung perfectly on the walls. Portraits as breathtaking to others as terrifying as they were to Evie, who knew exactly why some made Kore cry.


End file.
